The Scent of Success
by crematosis
Summary: Light wakes up one morning to find L practically throwing himself at Light...and all because he smells good? What is this scent that drives L crazy and where can he get more of it? LightxL


Light was anything but a heavy sleeper, but somehow L usually managed to sneak out of bed early without waking him

A/N: I've been sitting on this story for awhile. I started it one day, and then got called into work and never finished it. I was going through to see what I needed to update, and stumbled across this little unfinished gem. So, I finished it and here it is. Ah, L's so sexy.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…or Light.

Light was anything but a heavy sleeper, but somehow L usually managed to sneak out of bed early without waking him. Light would wake up in the morning, roll over, and find that L was already gone. There was no telling how long ago L had gotten up. He could have left as soon as Light fell asleep. Light wasn't too hurt by this. He knew L rarely slept. L was always looking for something to occupy his restless mind and it probably showed consideration for Light that L had gotten out of bed to work instead of taking his work to bed with him.

Light woke up on a particularly dreary morning in a strangely pleasant mood. He stretched luxuriously, noticing L's absence with a sigh. Sometimes L was willing to crawl back into bed with him on rainy mornings and just snuggle, but on other days, L liked to go walking through the rain. Light hated having to drag him back inside and keep him from getting chilled. He didn't like to feel like L's mother.

Surprisingly, Light found L in the kitchen, seeming to take no notice of the rain. L was sitting in his usual strange position, eating toast smothered with strawberry jam.

"Well, this is a nice change," Light murmured as he walked up behind L. "I'm not chasing you out in the rain this morning."

"Good morning to you too," L said quietly. He turned back to his toast.

Light slid into a seat next to L at the table. "Do you love toast more than me?"

"Of course not," L murmured. "I do not particularly care for toast. It is merely an edible plate for my jam. I do enjoy my jam though." He turned and stared at Light intently as if to gauge his reaction. He looked completely serious, but Light had known L for long enough to see the slight traces of amusement in his eyes.

Light casually rested his arm on the back of L's chair and then swept it forward, pulling L into a playful headlock. "Yeah, but can your jam do this?"

L squirmed out of Light's grasp and smiled contentedly. "It is always a pleasure when we fight. And Raito-kun smells so interesting this morning. I noticed as soon as he walked in the room, but the scent is much stronger up close."

Light laughed. "I know. I haven't taken a shower yet. I probably still smell like last night."

L blinked. "I do not mean you smell bad, Raito-kun. It is not the scent of sweat or semen. I can identify those scents as I have smelled them often enough. However, this is a subtle combination of scents, some unknown to me, and that I find to be very interesting."

Light raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't do anything special this morning."

"No cologne?"

"No. I already told you I didn't take a shower yet. I rolled out of bed and walked in here to make sure you weren't dripping wet."

L smiled faintly. "I suppose I am to be honored by Raito-kun's concern for me. Raito-kun is sure he didn't brush his teeth or fix his hair first?"

"Does my hair look fixed to you?" Light asked pointedly. "Besides, you know what my toothpaste and hair gel smell like."

"Yes," L said dejectedly. "Raito-kun's hair gel smells like hibiscus."

"It most certainly does not," Light growled. "I wouldn't want to smell like a flower."

"It is not a bad smell," L repeated. L leaned closer to Light and inhaled. "In fact, it is a wonderful smell. I can detect a hint of vanilla."

Light raised an eyebrow. "If they made vanilla-scented cologne, you'd buy every bottle."

"I know," L murmured. He stared at Light as he ate the last bite of his toast. He was still leaning slightly towards Light.

Light frowned and got up from the table. "Did you read the news yet?"

L slowly licked jam from the corners of his mouth. "No, Raito-kun," he murmured dreamily.

"What's with you this morning?" Light asked. He settled onto the couch and absently flipped through the newspaper.

L crept over to the couch and took a spot as far from Light as possible. He chewed his bottom lip worriedly.

Light motioned him closer. "Take a look at this. Can you believe how stupid people are these days?"

L looked startled. A slight flush spread across his cheeks as he looked over Light's shoulder. Every time he inhaled, he could smell Light's delicious aroma.

"Forgive me, Raito-kun," L whispered. He wrapped his arms around Light's waist and rested his head onto Light's shoulder. "Ah, this is nice," L said contentedly. His eyes fluttered shut.

Light gently pried L off so he could look him in the face. "Who are you and what did you do with my unromantic partner?"

L stared at Light, his eyes glazed over. He didn't even react to Light's words. "You smell so enticing, Raito-kun. I cannot help it. Mmmn, vanilla, brown sugar, lemon-"

"Hey, that sounds like a cake recipe. I'm not a cake, love." Light paused. "Hang on, we had cake last night to celebrate your success with that case."

L blinked, thrown off by the subject change. "Why, yes, we did in fact eat cake last night."

"I know I brushed my teeth last night, but is it possible that you're still smelling cake on my breath? I know you have a sixth sense when it comes to sugar."

L looked troubled. "That's not it. Your whole body bears the same scent."

Light snickered. "Maybe I ate so much that it's coming out my pores."

L scowled. "This is serious, Raito-kun. Do you honestly have no idea how wonderful you smell? I cannot stand to be away from you, and yet whenever I am close to you, your scent overpowers my mind. I cannot think, I cannot even breathe when I am near you."

"I think it means you're in love," Light said playfully. "This is such a treat for me and it's not even my birthday yet."

L flushed as Light pulled him closer. "Don't say such things, Raito-kun," he murmured. "You know that I am in love with you already. Don't make it sound as if I am unloving."

"I don't mean you don't love me. But you're not romantic. You like sex but you don't love it. Maybe today I can change your mind, appeal somehow to your emotional side."

L allowed Light to scoop him up and carry him back to bed. Light could tell by L's expression that he was too far gone to make it by himself. He was flushed and sweaty and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. He looked almost intoxicated.

L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and buried his face in Light's pajama shirt. Light could feel L's breath on his skin and it was making him anxious to get back to the bedroom. L was practically panting already.

Light tenderly laid L down on the bed and settled in beside him. L and Light usually enacted a play fight for dominance to settle L's ego. L didn't like giving in and letting Light take charge unless he lost to Light in their little scuffles. Of course, L liked being uke and so he didn't fight very hard, but it was just to give the appearance of resisting. But there was none of that now. L was too far gone and he just didn't care anymore.

L welcomed Light's decision to take charge. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand Light's scent for too long before losing his mind. Light needed to think for him because L could only concentrate on how much he desired every inch of Light at the moment.

Light roughly yanked L's shirt off and attacked L's collarbone with nips and violent kisses. L whimpered and threw his head back, wanting more.

Light continued his trail down L's chest, licking and biting every inch of exposed skin he could find. He gently took L's nipple between his teeth, biting it softly and then easing the pain with his tongue.

L moaned wantonly, arching into Light's touch. A deep flush spread across L's pale face and his eyes were already half shut. "M-more, R-Raito-kun," L pleaded. "P-please."

"Please what?" Light growled huskily, dipping his tongue into L's belly button.

"Ah!" L arched his back at the unexpected touch. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Please, Raito-kun. You don't know what this does to me. I need you."

"What do you need?" Light whispered in L's ear.

L shuddered. "I-I need you to fill me, to c-consummate our love."

Light pinned L down against the mattress, straddling L's hips. "That's all you needed to say," he purred into L's ear.

L moaned with need and wrapped his arms around Light's neck. "Please. I can't take this."

Light unzipped L's jeans and yanked them down L's hips, tossing them off to the side. He placed a hand over L's boxers and smirked as L arched upward with a small cry of pleasure.

"God, you sure are horny this morning. I love it."

L's boxers joined his jeans on the floor. Now L was lying naked beneath him, flushed and panting. It was too good to resist. He hoisted L's legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on L's hips.

L cried out as Light shoved himself into L's body. His beautiful face contorted with pain, but not enough pain to snap him out of the hazy pleasured state he was in. he wanted more of Light and he knew from experience that it would soon feel good.

Light also knew from experience exactly what spot he needed to hit to make L feel good. He knew he had hit that spot when L's nails dug into his back and L let out a keening cry.

Light quickly sped up his thrusts to be kind to L. L had been suffering from arousal far too long and Light had just been teasing him.

"Ah! M-more, Rai-ngh! H-harder!" L panted, his eyes squeezed shut so tightly that tears were leaking out. His whole body was contorted in pleasurable agony.

Light knew L would not last long. He was pounding into L as hard as he could and L was still begging for more and L very rarely begged. But here was L, pleading in a voice raw with desperation. "Please…please….please."

L dropped his head onto Light's shoulder, panting against Light's sweaty skin. He thrust his hips against Light's in pace with Light's frenzied thrusts.

And suddenly, L jerked his head up, his eyes wide. L's whole body tensed and his mouth opened in a piercing scream. "Raito!" L slumped back, held up only by his grip on Light's back.

L's display of passion drove light to his own end. With one final thrust, Light pumped his own seed into L's body and collapsed on top of the detective.

L's breathing was still ragged. "R-Raito-kun," L whispered. "What was that?"

"The best damn sex of my life," Light responded, linking his fingers with L's.

L blushed. "Is this how you feel all the time, Raito-kun? Overcome with passion for me?"

Light kissed L's cheek. "I always love you, but even I don't constantly think of fucking you like this. Besides, if you're not in the mood, it doesn't work. I'm just lucky today."

L's eyes slid closed and he yawned sleepily. "I'm just glad I was able to do something so wonderful for Raito-kun."

A beep startled L just as he was about to fall asleep. "Whazzat?" he mumbled.

"Your computer," Light said cheerfully. "Watari's on the line."

L staggered out of bed and clicked on the screen. "Watari," he murmured tiredly. "You woke us up." L was glad Watari had no visual on the room.

"Oh, you're sleeping in late, are you? Well, I just called to warn you. A group of Kira fanatics have concocted something that will take advantage of your weaknesses. It's disguised as a simple soap, but whoever uses it shall make themselves irresistible to you, utilizing all your favorite aromas. I have sent it to you hidden in a package of cookies from Light's mother. Please analyze it and find a way to combat this new weapon. We're sending in forces to halt distribution immediately."

L's eyes widened. "The package…was addressed to Light?"

"Yes, you should be getting it today if you have not already."

L turned horrified eyes upon Light. 'Raito-kun, this is horrible. We must-"

Light snatched the microphone from Watari. 'Tell them to start producing more immediately!"

"Raito-kun," L complained.

Light smiled. "If I can make love to you like we just did, I don't mind it being chemically enhanced. Your feelings for me are real. You just need help losing your inhibitions."

L blushed. "I suppose you're right, Raito-kun. Watari, do not halt distribution. Just seize as many of these soaps as you can. Raito-kun and I would like them." He smiled at Light.


End file.
